1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a tool for the machining of workpiece surfaces, especially of drilled-hole surfaces, having at least two parts which are displaceable relative to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tools of the type referred to here are known. They are referred to as feedout or escape control tools. The relative movement of the tool parts can be brought about in various ways, for example by a control rod, an integral electric motor with or without gears, or with the aid of the lubricant or coolant. In conventional tools, the lubricant or coolant moves within a closed circuit, meaning that it is repeatedly used. In such cases it is impossible to exclude the possibility of impurities in the coolant passing into the tool and impairing the function of the tool and/or the implementation of the relative movement of the two parts thereof. Tools having a control rod or integral electric motors are elaborate in construction and large, and therefore expensive.